Building a Life
by Ponygirl7
Summary: This sequel to 'A Breach of Etiquette' features your favorite Moonacre couple as they are plagued by shadows from Robin's past and, through it all, come to love each other even more. I apologize for its length in advance, but I do hope you'll enjoy it. Please, please review, and let me know what you think of the characters I've added. Cheerio!
**A Moonacre Fanfiction Building a Life**

 _(a sequel to_ A Breach of Etiquette, _as requested by 123izabell, donutbird1, aw, and several other guests)_

Maria Merryweather sat serenely on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. Foamy waves crashed upon the shore far below. The water was growing dark and cold, and the clouds were slowly consolidating into a heavy gray mass. Maria didn't notice, however. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Only a week ago, she had leapt to certain death from this very spot into the threatening waters below. Only a week ago, Maria had saved the entire valley of Moonacre from destruction. And only a week ago, Maria had met Robin De Noir.

It was this charming lad who had seized her thoughts just now, and she found it quite impossible to put him out of her mind. A few days ago, Maria had attended a ball given in her honor. And at that ball, she and Robin had come to an understanding: they loved each other. Such a revelation is not so easily forgotten. For the past few days Maria had basked in the sunshine of love and bliss. Robin was nearly always with her—except during lessons with Miss Heliotrope. It was an unspoken contract that the though the ill-behaved De Noir boy may monopolize all other aspects of dear Maria's life, he should not interrupt or interfere with her education. Miss Heliotrope's mother hen eyes were quite adamant on this point, and Robin reluctantly steered clear of Maria during lesson time.

Miss Heliotrope aside, _essentially_ everyone else in Moonacre Valley heartily approved of the match. How fitting that, after the curse of Moonacre had been lifted, two couples should arise from the opposing families: Sir Benjamin and Loveday, engaged to be married, and now Maria and Robin, equally as lovestruck. And really, it was not so much that Miss Heliotrope was opposed to Robin in and of himself; no, the primary reason was that Miss Heliotrope had cared for Maria since she was a child (Maria, that is), and the elderly tutor found it difficult to hand the care of her beloved child over to a boy, especially a boy she hardly knew. Those were the basis of Miss Heliotrope's sentiments.

Ah, but while _essentially_ everyone in the valley smiled upon Robin and Maria's attachment, there were those who frowned disdainfully upon it. A certain young maiden in the De Noir village, Miss Jackie De Noir, was infuriated. Jackie, who worked as a servant for Coeur De Noir in the Great Hall, had always pined for Robin. In a previous conversation with Maria, Jackie had made it quite clear that no one was to have Robin but her. And at the time, Maria had been all right with that, to some extent. At least, she conveyed as much.

But now, horror of horrors, Maria had snatched Robin out of Jackie's reach and gone back on her word! What an unfeeling, utterly _deceitful_ thing to do! Jackie could not understand it. What she really didn't understand, you see, is that Robin truly loved Maria. He had not eyes for a flirtatious servant, but for a pure heart, namely, Maria. But of course, all this _purity_ nonsense was above Jackie's head. She admired Robin because of his ' _deliciously_ dark eyes…and his hair is _so_ curly…and he's _so_ tall and mysterious…'. Those are the words of Jackie, and I think it would be redundant to explain her definition of 'love'.

And yet Miss Heliotrope and Jackie were not the only ones who objected to Robin and Maria's relationship. There was one more person, one who as of yet had hidden in the shadows, who had camouflaged himself to the background scenery when Maria came on the stage. This person was Neville De Noir.

Neville and Robin had once been good friends. They had roamed the woods together, hunted fiercely together, brooded together. But when it became apparent that Robin had a soft spot for the Moon Princess, when Robin's first instinct was not to kill Merryweathers anymore, when Robin betrayed the De Noirs and all they stood for when he joined forces with Maria…well, Neville retreated into solicitude and scheming.

All their lives, Neville and Robin had talked of obliterating the Merryweather race, of taking over the valley of Moonacre and ruling it. Now Robin had betrayed their plan for some _girl_ , leaving Neville in the conspiratorial darkness alone. It came as no shock to Neville to hear that Maria and Robin were officially a couple; he knew Robin well enough to predict _that_. But he vowed to disillusion Robin, to show him how vile and treacherous that Merryweather girl really was, to bring him back to the underhanded plot which they had mapped out so articulately.

Before I go on, I must assure you that Maria is by no means vile or treacherous; quite the contrary, in fact. We all know her to be a sweet, sincere girl, quite unselfish and kind. But, blinded by his jealousy and hate, Neville convinced himself that she was indeed a little witch.

While Maria and Robin were quite aware of Miss Heliotrope's mild disdain for Robin and Maria was vaguely conscious of Jackie's envy, no one suspected Neville of his vile intentions. For that matter, Maria had never heard of Neville, and Robin had nearly forgotten him. Like a hungry predator hangs back within the shadows until it strikes, so Neville hung back, waiting for the opportune moment to harm Maria and turn Robin from his happy state back to his original sly practices.

And amid all this, there was something more, a place from which the fountain of his dark hate sprung from. Every day he awoke to the fact, and every night Neville drifted off to sleep with it on his mind, pondering, watching, waiting and planning. He would get his revenge, no matter what.

But now Maria sat, quite unconscious as to all this, atop the cliff. She was daydreaming of her beloved Robin and so insensible was she as to her surroundings that she did not notice the brewing storm. Thunder crashed overhead, and she sprung up with fright. Only now perceiving her circumstances, she turned away from the cliff to return to Moonacre Manor.

Then, all of a sudden, as the air was illuminated by a streak of white-hot lightning, an arrow sailed swift and sure from the forest toward Maria. Startled, she leapt out of the deadly weapon's path and tripped over a rock. Maria toppled to the ground, hitting her head on another stone in the process. Everything went black.

Thanks to her quick instincts, the arrow had not struck her, but rather flew straight out into the ocean. Unfortunately, from her fall on the rock, Maria suffered a concussion. I will leave it to you to decide who shot the arrow, but I suspect your first instinct was correct.

Robin, who had been hunting near Moonacre Manor, decided to retreat home owing to the inclement weather. No animals would dare to venture out into this thunderstorm. He vaulted over a fallen log and by chance glanced over to the cliff where, just a week ago, Maria had sacrificed herself to save the valley.

His sharp eyes snagged on a collapsed figure. His heart stopped, and he fell flat on the ground himself. Rising quickly, he dashed down to the cliff, mind whirling. Cold rain stung his face, and the wind pierced his clothing. He knelt down by the figure, and, seeing the well-loved face, gasped. "Maria!" he exclaimed breathlessly, scooping her up in his arms. He had to get her out of here. Robin carried her to the shelter of the forest, and sat her down gently against a tree. The harsh rain still whipped them unmercifully, but he had to know if she was all right. He checked her pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

"Maria, wake up!" He pleaded. Her eyelashes fluttered, and she groaned. "Robin?" Robin was beside her in an instant. "I'm here. I'm here. Are you all right?" she frowned in confusion. "There was…an arrow…fell…don't remember…" Robin didn't understand what she was talking about. "I've got to get you home. Well…the De Noir village is much closer. I'll take you there." Maria shook her head. "No…I can walk…" she struggled to stand, but immediately crumpled. She would have fallen again were it not for Robin's strong arms supporting her.

"It's all right. I've got you. I'm going to carry you home. Don't worry." Robin's voice, which could be so harsh and cynical, now resorted to a tender murmur. Maria could only nod as he gathered her up in his arms and broke into a dead run through the forest, long legs blurring. He occasionally whispered words of encouragement, punctuated by his strained breathing. Maria curled up like a child against his warmth, inhaling the familiar musty Robin smell of pine and cedar.

When at last they reached the De Noir village, Robin rushed Maria up to his room and set her carefully upon the bed. "Now, I'm going to get the doctor," Robin told her, eyes scanning her face worriedly, "Don't move." Maria managed a faint chuckle. "I wasn't planning on it." Robin gave her an apprehensive glance, and sprinted out of the room. He soon returned with the doctor.

As the doctor examined Maria, Robin stood anxiously in the corner. He didn't dare to look up, but kept his hands folded and his head bent. He had no idea what on earth the trouble was; he was a hunter, not a doctor, but Maria did not seem well, that much he could see.

Heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway and Coeur De Noir barreled into the room, panting hard. "What—where—how—" He could barely speak, half from the exertion, half from his concern. "Maria is hurt; I don't know how. I just found her by the cliff, unconscious. I don't know…" Robin trailed off as the doctor turned toward them. Maria was lying on the bed, eyes closed, and for a fleeting moment a ghastly thought shot through Robin's mind. But the doctor soon put his fears at rest.

"I'm afraid Maria has a mild concussion." He said. Robin exhaled shakily. She was not dead. "What does that mean, Doctor?" Coeur De Noir asked. Much like his son, he was not at all well versed in medical terms. "She hit her head. She'll be all right, God willing, but she'll be disoriented." Robin's eyes rested on the sleeping Maria. "For how long?" he inquired. The doctor pursed his lips. "It varies, from only a few days to weeks. But Maria is young and healthy. I think she'll be fine."

"Thank you doctor. Shall we take her back to Moonacre Manor?" Coeur De Noir asked. The doctor, who had turned to leave, now whirled around. "No. Keep her here. It will be best for her to remain in one place as much as possible. Will you be able to keep her here for at least a week, until she regains her full senses?" Coeur De Noir nodded. "Yes. She may stay as long as is needed. Once again, thank you doctor." The doctor exited the room, leaving a distraught Robin and his father.

"I shall ride to the manor and inform Sir Benjamin of this tragedy. Robin, you stay with her." Robin nodded gravely, and Coeur De Noir walked out, shaking his head in concern. Robin closed the door and sped to Maria's side. He drew up a chair and watched the constant rise and fall of her breathing. At least her breathing was steady, he considered. And the prognosis was better than he'd expected.

Robin's weary eyes traced the gentle curves of her face. She looked peaceful, at least, sleeping there. But her words echoed in his mind. An arrow? Surely no one would shoot at Maria. Everyone loved her! She must be mistaken. She said she had fallen; that was plausible. And hit her head on a rock—Robin shuddered thinking about it. What if…no, he wouldn't even dwell on such thoughts. He sat at the bedside in silence, sending up prayers of thanks and supplication as the storm raged on outside.

News traveled fast in De Noir village, and soon the intelligence reached the Great Hall kitchen, where the maids busily prepared for supper. Presently, a fair haired teen dashed into the kitchen. "Dora! Jackie! Wait 'til—you hear!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. Two young ladies who were slicing bread looked up. "Liz, girl, you look like you've run a mile," Dora, a young woman with bold crimson lips declared. "Perhaps I did," Liz panted, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. "How far is it—from the magazine? That's where—I heard it." Dora chuckled. "You ought to run more, darlin'." But Jackie was eager for some delicious gossip. "Heard what?" she inquired.

Between gasps, Liz managed, "Maria is in—Robin's bedroom." Jackie's eyes smoldered, but Liz continued, "Got a—concussion." Jackie frowned. "Which: Maria or Robin?" Liz took a deep breath. "Maria." Jackie looked relieved. "Oh. Why'd you worry me like that, then?" Liz looked horrified. "What do you mean? The Moon Princess has a concussion!" Jackie waved it off. "But Robin's fine. Well, of course he's _fine_ ," she said with a coy smile, "Nothing could change that. But I mean he's not hurt." Liz was utterly befuddled, but Dora broke in, "Concussion, eh? My late husband had one of those, God rest his soul. Fell from a tree. Hunting a bear, he was." She paused for reflection. "He never had much luck with bear hunting." Liz crossed herself piously, remembering how Dora's husband had died.

"Why's she here?" Dora asked suddenly. "She sure don't live here." Jackie's brow wrinkled. "Doesn't, Dora. She sure _doesn't_ live here. And thank God for that!" Liz was appalled. "Whatever for? She was very nice when we talked to her." Jackie harrumphed. "Oh, you mean the time when she assured me that she had no designs on Robin and that very evening danced with and _kissed_ him? That time, Liz?" Liz looked down, flushing. " _I_ think they make a cute couple," she muttered. "But _anyway_ , Dora, I guess Doc says she's not supposed to be moved for a bit."

Jackie's nostrils flared. "So she'll stay in _Robin_ 's room?" she asked. Liz nodded blankly. "Of course—oh, but Robin won't be there. Not, well…he'll sleep elsewhere," she said quickly, cheeks beginning to match Dora's lipstick. "But I volunteered to bring Maria her supper tonight. Will you be able to do without me?" Jackie raised an eyebrow, seeing an opportunity. "Oh no, Liz, you'd better stay and work the Great Hall. _I'll_ serve Maria. Guess I'd better get dressed, hm?" Dora surveyed Jackie's maid outfit. "Why would you get dressed? You always serve in that. It ain't nothing special." Jackie's eyes glimmered. "It _isn't anything_ special, Dora. And I want to look nice for our _Moon Princess_ ," her words had a mocking tone to them. As she skipped out the door, she peeked back in. "I suppose Robin will be there with her?" she asked Liz. Liz nodded. "I suppose so." Jackie nodded. "Hm." And dashed off to change into her prettiest dress.

Back in Robin's bedroom, Maria was just beginning to wake up. At first, she frowned groggily in confusion. "Where…" she didn't recognize the dark, ornate furniture. Then she noticed Robin on the chair beside her, and her tense muscles relaxed. "You have a concussion, Maria," Robin said, dark eyes meeting hers, "But you'll be fine. You just need to rest." She sighed and reached out to Robin. He took her hand and held it. "I'm just glad you're all right, Princess." He whispered fervently. Maria smiled weakly. "I love you, Bird Boy." He couldn't resist a grin. "I know."

Maria raised a hand to her temple. "My head…hurts," she said, "Robin, do you know what happened?" Robin bit his lip. "I was hoping you could tell me. Do you remember anything?" She began to shake her head but grimaced. "My neck hurts." Robin moved the pillows to a more comfortable position. "Thank you," she mumbled. Robin sat back, still studying her, still holding her hand. "You were barely conscious when I found you by the cliff. You said something about an arrow and falling and not remembering. Does that ring any bells?"

At his mention of an arrow, Maria's brow furrowed. "There _was_ an arrow," she said decidedly. "It came at me from the forest." Robin's worst fears were confirmed. No sensible hunter would be hunting in a thunderstorm. No game would be out. There was no plausible reason for anyone to be shooting an arrow. "Maria…" he struggled to find the right words. "Princess, I think someone meant to hurt you."

Maria inhaled sharply. "What?" her voice was faint, but her eyes expressed her alarm. "There was no reason for anyone to be hunting. I think…I think someone was trying to shoot at you." Maria's grip on his hand tightened, and he could sense her distress. "But don't worry," Robin soothed her, "I'll be right here. All the time. Whoever is trying to hurt you—if they _are_ trying to hurt you—won't succeed." Maria gave him a trusting smile. "Thank you…Robin. I'm so…tired…" he laid her hand back on the bed. "That's right, get some rest," his voice was becoming fuzzy in Maria's mind. "I'll be here…" the rest of his words were drowned out as she took refuge in the safe realm of slumber.

A shadow moved across the room, and Robin's hunter eyes caught it. Someone had been watching outside his window. He frowned. This was _not_ good. But he had not time to wonder, for a knock at the door roused him from his thoughts. "Come in," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I brought you dinner," a kittenish voice sounded from the doorway. Robin frowned. Who was this girl? She pranced in. Her eyes glittered with a sort of triumph as she noted that Maria was asleep. "Who _are_ you?" Robin demanded. He mentally declared that this girl's dress was far too low where it ought to be high, and far too high where it ought to be low. "Why, don't you remember me? I'm Jackie!" she flashed him a blinding smile. "Jackie…when did I meet you?" Robin tried to recall. "I'm a servant. I serve almost your every meal. Do you mean to say you've never noticed me?" Robin shrugged. "I guess."

Jackie was disappointed, but she wouldn't let it show. "Well then, I suppose we'd better get to know each other, hadn't we?" she said, handing him his meal. "Had we?" Robin muttered, not very interested in this Jackie girl. He forked a mouthful of mashed potatoes and took his time swallowing, attempting to sidestep any conversation with this servant. But she drew up a chair beside him. He was trapped.

"Dreadful thing, this concussion business," Jackie said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "My mother says that concussions are a sign of a weak constitution. And a weak constitution is a sign of poor character." Robin's eyes narrowed. Whatever else she may be, Maria was most certainly a girl of good character. "And who exactly is your mother?" he inquired, voice dangerously even. "My mother? Oh, ah, she died." Jackie said, seeming not to notice his expression. "I suppose that's another thing we have in common. Both our mothers are dead. Oh, Robin, I'm _so_ sorry. I understand how you feel." she slid an arm around his shoulders. He promptly stood.

"Thank you for bringing supper," Robin said stiffly. "I think you may leave now." Jackie twirled her straight dark hair around a finger. "Oh, wouldn't you rather I stay and keep you company? I'd hate for you to be lonely," she laid a slender white hand on his arm. He squared his jaw. "I'm hardly lonely with Maria." Jackie smiled a coquettish smile. "Oh, I _know_ ," she purred, "But perhaps you'd enjoy some more…lively company." She walked her fingers up his arm until they touched one of his curls. "Thank you, but no." Robin replied crisply. "I am quite content with Maria and my thoughts."

Jackie's hand recoiled at the mention of that _other girl_ 's name. "Oh. Well then. Ring the bell if you need anything." She backed away. "I'll see you around then, _Robin_ ," she said his name as though it was a magical spell. "Bye." He said, and sat back down in his chair. As soon as he heard the door click into place, he let out a great sigh. Who was this Jackie to come flouncing in, with all her eyelash-batting and brazen dresses and flirty fingers? Surely she must know that Robin's heart belonged to Maria. Why on earth would she act as she did?

The food, although the De Noir kitchen was excellent, was stale and tasteless in Robin's mouth, so he laid it aside. The world was bland and gray. Maria was sleeping, he was still worried about her, and he could do nothing save sit helplessly at her bedside.

The thumping of boots in the hall made Robin sit up straight. He recognized one set of boots, at least: his father. No doubt Sir Benjamin had come to check on his niece. Robin arose as Coeur De Noir entered the room, followed by Sir Benjamin and Miss Heliotrope. "My poor dear!" Miss Heliotrope gasped, muddy paddock boots fluttering past Robin and to Maria. She sat on the side of the bed, examining Maria and running a hand over her face. "My poor, poor dear," she murmured. Robin had to admit that Miss Heliotrope cared deeply for Maria. Her careworn features seemed so old and tired but so kind as she caressed Maria's ivory cheek.

"She woke up briefly," Robin said. "She asked what happened, and said her neck and her head hurt. Then she was tired, and wanted to go back to bed." Miss Heliotrope looked up at Robin intently. "Did she say anything else?" He felt the heat in his cheeks rise. "She said she loved me." His voice was hoarse as he looked upon Maria's still features. Miss Heliotrope's gaze fell, disappointed.

"I'd better stay here," Miss Heliotrope said finally. "She'll need me." Coeur De Noir shifted uneasily. "You're more than welcome, madame, only…" the elderly tutor looked up sharply. "Only what?" she waited for a reply. "The guest bedroom is not well furnished. We've had some rat troubles, and I'm afraid the spiders—" "Oh!" Miss Heliotrope said, standing suddenly and brushing off her bustle as though a spider had crawled in already. "Oh. Well, I…I…"

Robin cut in, "I'm quite happy to keep watch over Maria. I'm used to the…animals." He didn't want to make Miss Heliotrope feel badly if she wanted to sleep in her nice, safe room in the manor. Her uneasy gaze flitted from Sir Benjamin to Coeur De Noir to his son. "Well, I—I suppose," she yielded. "But you _will_ keep an eye on her at all times," This she directed to Robin. He nodded staunchly. "I suppose that would be all right. Do you not think, Sir Benjamin?" Sir Benjamin inclined his head, a little smile invading his grave countenance. "I fully trust Robin to take care of Maria. He is a good boy." Miss Heliotrope sighed. "I suppose."

After a few more tentative questions and inquiries after the conditions at the De Noir village, Miss Heliotrope and Sir Benjamin left. Coeur De Noir and Robin walked them out and said goodbye. "You'd better get back to Maria," Coeur De Noir told his son. "Perhaps she's awake." Robin nodded obediently, and jogged back to his room. To his disappointment, Maria had not risen to consciousness again. Something caught his eye.

A goblet of liquid sat on the nightstand by the bed. Robin frowned. It had not been there before. Was it from the doctor? Perhaps it was medicine. But…his eyes darkened. The doctor would have left a note. And Doc wasn't a very fast person; he couldn't have come in and out so quickly without being noticed. Why would Doc have to run? With each thought, the crease in Robin's forehead deepened. He took up the goblet and sniffed its contents.

Robin's eyes widened as he recognized the smell of yew seeds. The large, generous yew trees grew abundantly in Moonacre Valley, but everyone knew that the seeds were highly poisonous. Mothers taught their children from little on to avoid the bright scarlet berries. One or two caused slight illness, but about a dozen could prove fatal. The yew scent in this goblet was very strong. Robin's face grew white, and thoughts stampeded his mind.

Someone _was_ trying to kill Maria! But why? What had she ever done to anyone? His jaw squared. They would not succeed; Robin would let no harm come to Maria. But what if, while he had been bidding Sir Benjamin and Miss Heliotrope a good day, Maria had awoken? What if she had seen the goblet, and supposed it to be for her? What then? Robin would never have forgiven himself.

Heart pounding, Robin rang the servant's bell. In an instant, Jackie came dashing into the room. "You rang?" she tried to make her voice musical, but the wheezing of her breath somewhat offset her attempts. "I did. Get my father and the doctor immediately." Robin instructed, clenching his fists. "But—" "Don't ask questions, just _go_." He said urgently. Jackie gave a miffed look, and began to walk back down the hall. " _Hurry_ , would you?" Robin shouted after her. The prim high heel saunter turned into a full-out run.

Soon Coeur De Noir and the doctor arrived. Robin explained the situation, from the arrow to the yew poisoning. The doctor shook his head. "This is a bad situation, Coeur." He said. "I'm afraid Robin's right. No one in his right mind would deliberately give a girl a goblet full of yew poisoning." Coeur De Noir's mouth drew a hard line. "We will find who did this," he said, more to himself than anyone else. "In the meantime, I want you, Robin, to stay at her side. If you must for one reason or another leave, ring the servant's bell and assign someone to watch her. We must take all precautions." Robin nodded solemnly, eyes smoldering.

"Who would do such a thing, Father? I don't understand." Coeur De Noir sighed a heavy sigh. "Frankly, I haven't the slightest clue. That's why I need you to keep your eyes and ears open. You're a sharp lad, Robin. I'll do what I can, but you must be alert. Understand?" Robin nodded again. Coeur De Noir turned to the doctor. "Thank you for your help. We will call you if the need arises." The doctor bowed. "I am glad to be of service."

When the doctor left, Coeur De Noir laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "This is a serious business, son," he said. "You must let nothing happen to Maria." Robin struggled to keep his emotions in check, but he found it impossible. "You think I don't know that?" he demanded, wheeling on his father. "These last hours have been the worst of my life! I am going to find whoever is doing this, and I am going to wring his scrawny little neck—"

"Robin." Coeur De Noir's voice was stern. "I know how you feel. But do not be rash. We will do all we can to catch this culprit, but your mission is to protect Maria, not wreak her vengeance. Understood?" Robin's blazing eyes dimmed as he regained composure. "Understood, Father." Coeur De Noir sighed again. "Good lad. I'll check on you later." And his hefty frame made its way out of the room.

Robin slumped onto his chair, quite depressed. He didn't know how long he sat there, but at last he heard Maria stir. He lifted his head hopefully. Maria opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Robin," she whispered. "I'm here, Princess," he said. "I'm here." Maria knew Robin well enough to detect the alarm in his eyes. "What's wrong, Robin? Tell me." He bit his lip, but meekly regaled the events of the goblet. Maria gasped, then held her head for a moment. "Sorry, headache," she apologized. A brief smile flickered across Robin's face. Only his Maria would apologize for having a headache after she'd just suffered a concussion.

"So, someone really is trying to kill me?" she said at last. Robin lowered his gaze. "It looks that way. But don't worry," He quickly met her eyes. "I'll be right here. Beside you." She cocked her head, touched. "Robin De Noir, you are a wonderful person." Robin took her hand. "I know." She chuckled. "And vain. But mostly wonderful." Robin traced a thumb across her hand. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked. "Maybe; everything's so muddy. Sometimes I can't think straight. And now I'm not tired at all. I don't understand it. I'm kind of hungry."

Robin handed her his plate. "This was yours? You need to eat more, Bird Boy. You're going to be skin and bones," she said, eyeing the fine food that he had left untouched. "Oh, I think it'll be a while until I'm reduced to that," Robin said dryly. "But go ahead and eat it, if you're hungry." So Maria sat up in the bed and ate. Robin couldn't help but notice that her fork trembled, and she chewed very carefully. Of course, the latter might be the way all proper gentlefolk were supposed to eat; Robin wouldn't know. But the trembling was certainly not good. It made his heart ache within him to see Maria ill.

"If I'm staying the night," Maria began, "Do you think I could have, um, nightclothes?" Robin frowned. He hadn't even considered it, but of course she must have some. "Of course. I wonder if Loveday's back yet. She went to town earlier, but when she returns she'll be able to help with…um, your wardrobe." Maria smiled as she heard boots dashing down the hallway. "I think Loveday has returned." She said.

Sure enough. Loveday spilled into the room topsy-turvy, an anxious expression on her face. "My darling Maria! Heavens, are you all right? The guard at the gate said you were ill, and I came as fast as I could." She graciously accepted the seat Robin offered. "I'm all right, really," Maria said. "I just—" "She's not all right. Maria got a concussion, and someone is trying to kill her." Robin interrupted. Loveday was horrified, too horrified to speak. Robin explained the situation as Maria ate. Loveday interjected with appropriate replies of horror and concern, but at the end of the explanation, she was more than willing to help Maria in the way of dress. So Robin was shooed out of the room while the ladies talked.

Trusting that Loveday would be able to keep Maria safe, Robin wandered outdoors. Perhaps a little fresh air would clear his head. He hadn't realized how late it was until now; the sun was just shining its last over the valley. Robin found himself meandering toward the magazine, a place he felt quite at home. There really is nothing like knives and bows and arrows to make one feel truly at peace, you know. He stepped inside. Torches flickered, casting momentary shadows on the stone floor. No one was inside; Robin figured they were either eating a late dinner or retiring to their rooms.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear his mind. He ran a hand over a newly polished axe. So smooth, so perfect. Ah.

A steely voice broke the perfect silence. "Robin." Robin spun around. "Oh. Neville. It's you." He said, his relief sounding through his tone. "Why are you wearing a hood?" Neville didn't bother to take off the hood. "I like it." Robin shrugged. "Whatever. It seems like so long since I've talked to you." Neville's eyes glittered like a serpent's. "It has been a long time." Robin couldn't ignore the awkwardness that hung between them.

"Um, how are you doing?" Neville began to pace the wall with slow, methodical steps. "As well as can be expected. You?" Robin took off his bowler hat and sighed. "Depends. This morning, I would've said swell. I guess you know that Maria and I…that we're…" "A couple," Neville said. "Yes, I—I'm aware of that. But you were saying?" Robin ran a hand through his curls. "But now Maria has a concussion and someone's trying to kill her, and I'm just—" "You don't love her anymore? Because she's causing trouble?" the hopeful glint in Neville's eyes was concealed by his hood.

"What? No. Quite the opposite, actually. She's taking it all in stride. It's me who's worried about her. I just…I can't understand why anyone would want to hurt her. She's so…" "So conceited? So irritating?" Neville supplied. "No, so _sweet_. I just…I don't get it." Robin said. Amidst his worry, he didn't notice the peculiar guesses Neville had contributed. "Neville, you ought to find some nice girl. Really." Neville scoffed. "Right. And lose my freedom? Not going to happen. I'm going to be powerful one day. Very powerful." Robin didn't hear the edge to his supposed friend's words.

"Oh, but I haven't lost my freedom, Neville; I've gained more! Maria and I understand each other so, it's almost uncanny. But in a good way." Robin grinned just thinking about Maria. "And what is power, anyway?" Neville's eyes flashed. This was not the Robin he once knew. Maria had twisted him, distorted him. Maria _had_ to be erased. "What is power, Robin?" he wheeled around. "What is power? Power is everything. It is the ability to do anything. No rules, no restrictions, no boundaries. Full and free independence. No one questions you, no one rebukes you. Think of it, Robin. Think of it."

"Yeah, but—" "But what?" Neville challenged. "But love is greater? Tell me, Robin, what great empire has arisen from love? There isn't one. Do you know what Napoleon said? He said, 'Alexander, Caesar, Charlemagne and I myself have founded great empires; but upon what did these creations of our genius depend? Upon force.' What say you to that, Robin?" Robin studied his friend, confused. "I'm not trying to build an empire, Neville. I'm trying to build a life." Neville raised his chin. This confirmed everything he had believed. "You've changed, Robin. You don't see things my way anymore." Under his breath, he muttered. "But I can change that."

"I'm sorry, Neville," Robin said, setting his hat on its rightful place atop his curly crown. "Maybe I'm just tired. I'm not really focused right now. How about we talk later. Maybe tomorrow?" Neville turned and stalked out of the magazine. Robin sighed. "See you tomorrow, then." He couldn't understand why Neville was acting so strange. Or was he? What if Robin was the strange one? Had he changed? Robin wasn't sure. Well, he was awfully tired anyway. It wouldn't help to think about such perplexing things. He headed back to his bedroom. Perhaps Maria and Loveday were finished by now.

When he knocked at the door, Loveday's wary voice called out, "Who is it?" Robin grinned. "Boyfriend delivery service." Maria's merry laugh rang out. "Come on in, Robin." He entered the room and stared at the piles of dresses heaped around his room. "Goodness, Loveday! Did you move your entire wardrobe in here?" Loveday rolled her eyes good-naturedly at her brother. "I wanted Maria to have a choice."

Maria giggled. "Really, I would have been fine if you had just chosen one for me, but—" "Nonsense," Loveday said, sitting down beside Maria on the bed. "The right outfit is everything. Sir Benjamin jokes that we won't get married for another year if my pickiness with wedding dresses isn't remedied, but I think I've found a dressmaker I like." Maria laughed. "But a wedding dress is very important. Nightgowns…not so much." Robin sat down in the chair across from Maria. "I'm glad to see that _this_ girl has some sense, at least. How are you feeling?"

Seeing Maria's face fall, he wished he hadn't asked. "My vision's not right," she said. "It's…it's blurry." Loveday slid an arm around Maria comfortingly. "It's only temporary, dear. Don't worry." Maria nodded silently, biting her lip. "Loveday, have you eaten?" Robin asked, changing the subject. Loveday looked surprised. "Why, no. I suppose I forgot—" "Why don't you go down to the Great Hall and get some supper. I'll stay with Maria." Robin proposed. He couldn't have his sister getting ill from lack of food, water, or rest. Reluctantly, Loveday complied, and with a few encouraging words to Maria, left.

The moment the door was closed, Robin turned back to Maria, only to see pools welling up in her eyes. "Princess, what's wrong?" he asked, flying to her side. "It's all right, I'm here." He enveloped her in a hug. She sniffled, burying her face in Robin's warm shirt. He stroked her disheveled curls consolingly. At last she sat back. "I'm just afraid…what if it's not temporary? My vision. I don't know what a concussion can do, but what if I go blind?" Robin looked down into her beautiful chestnut eyes. Maria would not go blind. She could not!

"I think Loveday's right," Robin said, hoping he wasn't lying. "I'm sure it's only temporary. The doctor would have told us if…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Maria nodded. "I hope you're right." She said. Taking a deep breath, she sat back in the bed. "I don't think I can sleep, though. I don't feel as though I'm able. Is insomnia part of having a concussion?"

Robin had no idea what insomnia is. "Um…I, ah…" Maria laughed at his transparency. "Insomnia is not being able to sleep." He frowned. "Oh. I don't know. Maybe. Well, I'll stay up with you, then." He offered. "But then _you_ won't get any sleep!" Maria pointed out. "Do you have any books?" Robin chuckled. "You're the reader, Princess, not me. I'm not even sure where our library is—if we have one. No, we don't have books." Maria crossed her arms. "Well then, you're staying up with me." Robin smiled. "Gladly."

So they talked and laughed and talked some more deep into the evening. Robin couldn't help but notice that Maria was not quite normal; she wasn't always her cheery self, but sometimes dipped into a short period of melancholy. He did his best to keep her spirits high with comical antics and droll speeches. And yet he found himself growing weary with each act, just seeing Maria's despondent expression. At last, he grew silent.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Maria asked, laying a hand on his arm. He looked up. "I'm just…I can't believe anyone would try to hurt you. I can't bear seeing you like this. I just…I can't…" he couldn't finish. Maria took his hand and gave it a heartening squeeze. "It won't be this way for long. You know that. Soon we'll be gallivanting through the forest again. Don't worry." Robin sighed. "But I _do_ worry. That's just the thing. Someone's trying to kill you, Maria. Doesn't that worry you a little?" she smiled softly. "No, it doesn't. Because I know I have you. And as long as we're together, nothing can hurt us."

Robin met Maria's trusting gaze. "Princess, you have no idea how much I love you." He said, kissing her hand. "Come here, Bird Boy," she said, sitting up. He sat beside her on the bed, and she gave him a proper kiss. "Now then," she said, leaning up against his shoulder, "Tell me a story. Your favorite hunting story." She knew that Robin could talk for ages about his hunting, and it would make him feel better. So he launched into an account of his first deer that was probably more myth than fact, eyes sparkling. Maria smiled dreamily and snuggled up next to him, enjoying the animated rumbling of his voice.

When Robin had finished narrating a fourth story, he glanced down at Maria. She was asleep. He smiled tenderly at her, but did not stir, for fear he should awaken her. So there he sat, until the stars grew tired and the somnolent moon gave way to the rising sun.

The first rays of dawn shone through the window and beamed upon Robin's now sleeping face. He did not awaken; he was thoroughly exhausted from the labors of the day before. Maria too was asleep. When a knock at the door went unanswered, the door opened creakily and Loveday peered in. She couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. Much as she hated to, Loveday woke Robin from his slumber and told him to report down to the Great Hall. He would eat his breakfast while Loveday watched over Maria.

So, drowsily, Robin trudged down to the Great Hall where the bustle of morning activity was undeterred by the catastrophe of the preceding day. Coeur De Noir, as usual, was seated at the head of the table. Many others were seated around the long table. Robin slid into his seat at his father's right hand with a vast yawn. "Good morning, my boy," Coeur De Noir greeted him. It was odd to have Robin's father address him as 'my boy', for only a week before, Coeur De Noir hardly would have acknowledged him. But things had changed since then, all because of Maria. Now there was an understanding between the father and son, a most agreeable one.

"Morning, Father." Robin replied, releasing another great yawn. Coeur De Noir chuckled. "I trust you slept well?" Robin shrugged. "I slept, anyway. Maria did too. She was still sleeping when I left her with Loveday." Coeur De Noir nodded. "Good. Good. The more rest she gets, the better. Any…ah, incidents?" Robin knew what his father meant. "No one tried to kill her, if that's what you mean," he grumbled. The thought made him sick.

"Good _morning_ , Robin," a sugary voice made Robin's eyes narrow. That Jackie girl again. "Hello." He replied icily. "I _do_ hope you slept well. Did you find a bed, since the Moon Princess is using yours?" Robin didn't meet the gaze Jackie supposed to be intoxicating, but really was just obnoxiously flirtatious. "I slept in my bedroom. And I did sleep well, thank you." He didn't have to look up to know that Jackie was flushing. "Oh. Well." She cleared her throat. "Well then. Here are your biscuits and gravy and fruit salad and sausage and grits and milk. Can I get you anything else?"

Robin shook his head. "No. Thank you." Jackie smiled a bright smile and opened her eyes wide. "Are you _sure_?" she asked archly. He waved her off. "I'm sure. Thank you." Jackie looked disappointed. "Well, let me know if you need anything." And she strutted off. "Is that servant wearing…high heels?" Coeur De Noir stared after her. Robin shrugged. "I don't know. And frankly, I don't care." And like any teenage boy, he dug into his food with an energy that made all troubles fade away.

Jackie stormed into the kitchen, alarming Dora and Liz. "What in the world is the matter, girl?" Dora demanded, setting down her biscuit dough to marvel at the ferocity that glinted in Jackie's eyes. "He slept in her room." Jackie growled. "How cute is that?" Liz squealed. "If it weren't for the trouble they're in, I'd say this would make the most adorable love story." Before Jackie could reply, Dora said, "I'd say that any _good_ love story is one _with_ conflicts. You don't get anywhere without some problems to carry you along. 'Course, in _my_ opinion, the best romances are the ones that end with the man dead." Liz gasped in shock. "Dora! How can you _say_ such a thing? Haven't you ever heard of 'happily ever after'?" Dora chuckled. "It's a big fat lie, that's what it is. Look at my love story, if you can even call it that. A bed of roses, and then he's six feet below. How's that for happily ever after?"

Liz lowered her gaze, subdued, but Dora went on. She had a whole sermon that she always wanted to preach and that no one wanted to hear. "The men are lazy, and that's why there's no such thing as happily ever after. They figure that once they're married, it's smooth sailing. Well, I'm tellin' you right now, girls, that ain't the case. You gotta work to be happy. And when the men stop working, there ain't no happiness. They take us for granted, and then you've got one big fat mess. Got it, girls?" Jackie looked like she was about to explode. " _Isn't_ the case, Dora. _Isn't any_ happiness, Dora." And with a snarl of frustration, she turned on her high heel and took her leave.

"That girl needs a man," Dora declared stoutly, shaking her head. "Don't we all?" Liz added wistfully. They stood motionless, pondering for a moment. Then Dora turned back to her dough. Liz realized something. "Oh! Jackie left! I'd better take over the serving, hadn't I?" Dora grunted her agreement, and so Liz made her way out to the banquet room.

"Are we doing all right here?" she asked Coeur De Noir. He looked up. "You're not the same girl," he noted. "No; I'm sorry, do you want me to find her? She left just a moment ago—" "No, you're fine," Robin broke in, giving her a wry smile. "And thank you, but I don't think we need anything. Do we, Father?" Coeur De Noir shook his head. "No. Thank you." So Liz made her way down the table, inquiring after everyone's needs.

She came to a hooded figure at the far end of the table, sitting all by himself. "Excuse me," she said a little nervously, "Do you need anything?" a voice spoke from the shadows of the hood: "I'd like a biscuit." Liz dutifully retrieved one from the kitchen and set it on his plate. He picked it up. "It's cold." He said in disgust. Liz bit her lip. This was why she preferred to work in the kitchen. "I'm sorry; we'll have some more soon. Would you like one of those? I can bring you one when they're ready—" "Who are you?" She realized the voice was not that of a grown man; he was a boy, hardly older than she herself. "Liz De Noir. I'm a servant, sir. And…who are you?"

He pushed back the hood, revealing a shaggy dark mane and startling emerald eyes. "Neville De Noir." Liz tried not to blush, but felt her cheeks growing warm in spite of it. "Oh…my. I mean, nice to meet you, Mr. De Noir. May I get anything for—" "Neville," the boy said, eyeing her strangely, "My name is Neville." Liz cocked her head curiously. "All right, _Neville_. May I get you anything else?" He hesitated. "Some…butter would be nice." Liz curtsied and scurried off into the kitchen, eyes aglow.

"Dora!" she exclaimed, "You'll never guess what—" "Save it, sister," Dora said, pulling the fresh biscuits out of the oven. "I saw. Don't mess with him. That's Neville De Noir. He's a sketchy one." Liz frowned as she took the butter plate. "He seemed nice." Dora grunted. "Be on your guard, is all. I don't want you getting' hurt. Sometimes men are worse than bears." And with those menacing words hanging over her head, Liz scuttled back out to the banquet hall, warm biscuit in one hand and butter plate in the other.

"Ah." Neville said, taking the food she offered. "That took a while." Liz frowned at his words. "I'm sorry," she replied demurely. He looked up. "But thanks." A smile flickered across her face. "You're welcome, sir." His lips curled upward at the ends in a bemused smile. "My name is Neville." Liz fingered her skirt, flustered. "Um, you're welcome, Neville." And, before she allowed herself to stand there like a fool any longer, Liz turned and hurried back to the kitchen.

Neville watched her go. His smile melted into a frown. What was he doing? Girls were so distracting. His eyes narrowed. The blasted females distracted even the best of men. Namely, Robin. The biscuit turned to crumbs in his clenched fist as he replayed the scene in the magazine over and over. Trying to build a life? What a bunch of silly, sentimental nonsense. The only life worth living is one of power, of unshackled supremacy. Anything else, like a rotten husband or a pesky servant girl, is just foolish.

"Oh, _Dora_ ," Liz said dreamily as she danced around the sink, "Dora, you were wrong. Neville is just _wonderful_. I don't know how you could ever think of him as _sketchy_." Dora laughed harshly. "Liz, darlin', did you notice his hood? Did you happen to notice that he wasn't sittin' by anyone else, and ever think that maybe no one wanted to sit by him? Girl, there's _reasons_ for that. I don't know 'em, but I'm tellin' you, there's _reasons_." Liz pursed her lips. "Perhaps he does seem melancholy," she allowed. "Where are his parents?" Dora scrubbed a pan busily. "Dead. Both of 'em. Mother at birth, and the father, he was mauled by a bear. Or…maybe he was killed by the Moonacre Manor folks. Back when that wretched feud was still goin' on."

Liz gasped. "Poor boy! Maybe he needs someone to cheer him up. Maybe—" "Don't you even _think_ about it, girl! How foolish can you be? Have you ever—" " _Dora_ ," Liz interrupted, growing frustrated. "Please. This is the first young man I actually…I might actually…" "Love with a burning passion?" Dora suggested. Liz rolled her eyes. "Something a little more muted, but yes. Won't you just let me live my life instead of living it for me?" Dora sighed as she dried the pan. "All righty, then. But just one thing." Liz looked up. "What is it?" Dora grinned. "He makes the first move. Anything else is just uncanny. Got it?" Liz managed a smile. "Got it. Thanks, Dora." She glanced out at the banquet hall, but was disappointed to see that Neville had left already.

Meanwhile, Robin had decided to go up and relieve Loveday of 'Maria duty', as he had grinningly dubbed it. He whistled as he mounted the stairs to his room. A fine meal, a sunny day, and a darling Maria…he was feeling quite fine. He was trying to ignore the fact that Maria had a concussion and someone was trying to kill her. Such a detail tends to put a damper on one's smile, you know.

Robin knocked at the door. "Everyone decent?" he asked. No reply. Robin frowned. "Hello? Loveday? Maria?" Silence. The door wasn't locked, so Robin swiftly stepped in. He froze. Loveday and Maria were seated at the head of the bed, paralyzed in fear. In the center of the bed was a large speckled mass: a snake. Robin instantly recognized it by its zig-zag pattern. It was an aspic viper, a very venomous snake that roamed the forests of Moonacre. But never had one entered the De Noir village.

Robin's hunter instincts kicked into gear. He stealthily crept up behind the bed and waited. The snake's murderous gaze was fastened on Loveday and Maria, who trembled in fear. Maria's face was pale as a ghost, and Loveday's blue eyes were wide.

In one swift motion, Robin lashed out and grabbed the viper with two hands. A sickening _CRACK_ sounded, and Robin dropped the limp snake to the floor. It was dead. "I broke its neck," he explained in a hoarse voice, "Princess, Loveday, are you all right?" he rushed over and caught Maria up in a tight hug. She closed her eyes. She was safe with Robin.

Loveday stood, wobbly. "I think it came in through there," she pointed to the open window. "We were so busy talking that we didn't notice it until…oh, Robin, I can't imagine what would've happened if you hadn't gotten here." Robin released Maria from their hug, his face grim. "Aspic vipers don't just crawl into the De Noir village," he said bleakly. "Then…then you mean someone…" Maria shuddered. "What will they do next?" she wondered in dreaded anticipation.

Robin's eyes shone with determination. "Nothing," He said firmly. "they will do nothing. Loveday, did you notice anything, anything at all as you were talking?" He was desperate for some kind of clue. "I'm sorry, Robin," Loveday looked embarrassed. "I didn't think…I didn't know…" Robin sighed. "It's all right," he said. "I know. But we've got to be on our guard from now on."

Maria gripped Robin's hand. "I don't think I can stand this room much more," she said quietly. "Can we please go for a walk?" Robin patted her hand. "Of course. Where would you like to go?" Maria considered. "The beach," she decided, "I need some fresh shore air." Robin frowned worriedly. "Are you sure you're up to it? Do you feel better?" Maria put a hand to her head. "I feel…better," she said, "But I simply _must_ get out of here. I'm going stir-crazy."

"Well, you certainly aren't going anywhere without changing," Robin's sister stepped in, sounding more Loveday-esque. "Robin, you get rid of that snake while we get Maria changed into something more appropriate. And don't worry, we'll be very careful." Robin let go of Maria's hand reluctantly. "All right," he said. So they did as Loveday proposed, and soon Robin was leading Maria out of the De Noir village and down to the woods.

Maria inhaled the pure, sweet air. "Ah," she said happily. "Much better." Robin was glad she was feeling better. "How's your vision?" he asked carefully. "Back to normal!" Maria exclaimed. "It was normal when I woke up this morning. Robin," her tone became serious. "Do you have any idea of who might be trying to hurt me? I need to know."

This was a question that had been tormenting Robin's mind. "Princess, I just don't know." He replied honestly. "I just don't understand why anyone would try to hurt you. With every attempt on your life, my heart feels as though a dagger is struck through it." Maria was touched by his words. Then something dawned on her. "What if they're not trying to hurt me, not really. What if they're trying to hurt _you_?" Robin's brow furrowed. "But…they would have seen that I wasn't in the room when they let the viper in. And they shot at you with the arrow…"

Maria halted. "No. That's not what I mean. Robin," her eyes were somber. "What if they're trying to kill me to hurt you? What if they want me out of the way?" Robin felt faint. This was not something he had considered, and it cut him to the core. "But who would…" his thoughts flitted to Jackie, but he knew she had not the strength to shoot an arrow. "That's it," he said suddenly. "What's it?" Maria wanted to know. "Well, let's think about what we know of the perpetrator. It's got to be a he, because he'd need to be strong. And to catch a snake…he'd have to be a hunter."

"Who fits this description?" Maria asked. Robin shrugged. "Well, many people. Even me. But don't worry, Princess," he said with a dry grin, "I'd use a more refined type of snake than an aspic viper to kill you, so you know it's not me. I'm afraid, though, that there are many strong men who hunt in the De Noir village." Maria sighed. "Great. So what do we do, wait for the next attempt on my life?" Robin set his mouth in a straight line. "No. There will not be another attempt, not while I'm around. But we've got to look for clues—"

"Robin," Maria's soft voice cut him off. "Do you think we could just enjoy this walk for now? I get a headache thinking about…these things." Robin brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Whatever you wish, Princess. So, how 'bout this weather, hm?" The drastic change of topics made Maria laugh. "Mighty purty, Bird Boy, mighty purty," she replied. He chuckled, and a sense of well-being was restored.

They made their way down to the beach, where the late morning waves touched the sandy banks and then retreated to the safety of the deep waters. Warm sunlight danced on the surface. Birds cawed as they circled overhead. " _This_ is beautiful," Maria declared. "You are beautiful," Robin replied, not missing a beat. Maria slid her arms around Robin's neck. "You are the best friend I could ever ask for." Robin's arms encircled her waist, and they rested their foreheads together. "I know," he replied smugly. She kissed him, and they both felt dizzy, even though only one of them had a concussion.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Robin noticed something. "Wait a minute…" he pulled away and strode down into the waves. "Bird Boy, what—" Maria stopped when she saw what Robin had picked up. "It was floating in the water," he said, inspecting the wicked-looking arrow. "Robin…that must be…" Maria's breath caught in her throat. He nodded. "Well, who does it belong to? Can you tell?" Maria asked anxiously.

She stopped when she saw Robin's stricken face. "Robin, _what is it_?" she demanded. He looked up at her, mystified despair etched into his expression. "I—I know this arrow," he said, his voice hollow. "I made it. As a gift." He slowly stepped up onto the sand, water dripping gloomily off his lower half. Robin sank to the ground, and Maria dropped down beside him. "Robin!" she exclaimed. "To whom did you give it?" he studied the arrow. There was no mistaking it. "To my friend. Neville De Noir." Maria tensed. "Your friend? So, your friend's trying to kill me?" Robin sighed. "It…it would seem so. I just can't…" he swallowed hard. "I don't know why..."

And in that moment, Robin _did_ know why. The conversation from last night came flooding back. Talking of power and empires and Maria and building a life…now it all made sense. They'd made elaborate plans to overthrow the Merryweathers. Of course, Robin had always taken them half-seriously, knowing that his father would never allow it. Was Neville still so determined, so driven, that he still wanted to annihilate the Merryweathers once and for all? Or, like Maria had said, did Neville want her out of the way so he and Robin could carry out their old plans? Robin grimaced. The saddest part was, he could see it. Neville had been a good boy…once. But the way he had acted last night…that was not right. Neville was more than capable of shooting an arrow, finding yew seeds, and catching a viper. Robin hung his head.

"Hey," Maria said gently, "I'm right here." She slid an arm around him. "I've got to go talk to him." Robin said, taking a deep breath. "I'll come with you," Maria said as they stood. "No, Maria. I don't want him to…no. I have a feeling that would only make things worse. Of all people, _Neville_ …" Robin couldn't help wondering at this shocking, dismal turn of events. "Let's get back to the village," Maria suggested quietly. Robin nodded. "You're right. Let's go." He tucked the arrow into his belt and took up Maria's hand.

By the time they reached the De Noir village Maria was beginning to come down with a headache anyway, so Robin entrusted her to Loveday's care. He told Loveday confidentially of the most recent discovery. Loveday was as taken aback as Robin himself; she had known 'little Neville', as she had called him, since he was a toddler. "And to think," she said, shaking her head, "That all this time…" Robin lowered his gaze. "I know, Loveday. I know."

He looked up resolutely. "I've got to go find him. Stay here. I've posted a guard outside the room, so you should be safe." Maria glanced worriedly up from her supine position on the bed. "Be careful, Bird Boy." Robin neared the bedside and gave Maria a quick kiss. "As always, Princess," he said. Maria raised an eyebrow. "Robin, you're never careful." He shrugged. "Good point." And he walked out of the room, leaving the two ladies to worry and wait.

Neville was down in the Great Hall again, waiting for a certain maid. No one else was down here, but he didn't really care. He waved off the dark-haired servant; she seemed too flirtatious. But the shy, fair-haired one was still in the kitchen. Would she never take a shift in the banquet room? But then Neville wondered why he cared, and frowned at the thought.

"Neville De Noir." The icy words came from behind him. Neville jumped up and spun around, only to find a glaring Robin. "Robin. Hello. Care for a meal?" Robin's eyes were cold. "Neville, how _could_ you?" he spat. "How could I what?" the green eyes glinted. "You disgust me." Robin said. Neville crossed his arms. "You'll have to be more specific, Robin." Their raised voices caught the attention of the servants in the kitchen, who turned their heads to see what was going on.

Robin brought out an arrow. _The_ arrow. Neville stiffened. "Oh, so you remember?" Robin's voice was cool, cynical. "Remember this? Yes, yesterday, when you tried to kill my love?" Neville's emerald eyes were sharp. "There is no such thing as _love_ , Robin." At this, a certain maid in the kitchen gasped silently.

Neville continued. "You used to know that. There is always something more, something underlying. Your father never loved you. You have no mother, like me. My father was murdered by the blasted Merryweathers. And the Merryweathers, old friend, are a family we vowed to destroy. But you seem to have forgotten. All it takes is some pretty eyes and a few smiles, and you betray your friends, hm? How's that for loyalty?"

Robin's eyes burned with fury. "Do not call me your friend. And Maria is more than a pretty face, Neville. She is my love. You don't understand; you cannot. You have no heart. Your hate is unreasonable and irrational. The De Noirs and Merryweathers have made _peace_ , Neville, and by refusing to accept that, you are denying loyalty to the De Noirs." Neville was still for a moment.

Then, all of a sudden, he launched a punch at Robin. Robin instinctively ducked and swung his fist, hitting Neville square in the stomach. Neville fought back, but Robin was a worthy opponent. Liz watched from the kitchen, hands clasped over her mouth. She hardly knew who she wanted to win. The boys tumbled on the floor, clawing, kicking, cuffing.

"Stop!" A voice rang out through the Great Hall. The boys froze as Maria sped down the stairs. Loveday raced after her. "Maria!" Robin leapt up and ran to her. "Stop. Please. I don't want you to get hurt, Princess." He pleaded. Her eyes were grave. "Robin, I have to speak to Neville. I have to know." She stepped past Robin and looked Neville square in the face. "Why?" she asked simply. "Why kill me?"

Neville clenched his fists. "Because you took Robin from me. Because you changed him. Because you destroyed all that we stood for." Maria glanced back at Robin, momentary fear flashing in her eyes. But she looked back to Neville and said, "What do you stand for, then?" Neville straightened up. "For power. For the supreme rule of the De Noirs. For the obliteration of the Merryweathers. Need I say more?"

Maria crossed her arms. "Are you aware that the De Noirs and the Merryweathers have made peace? Why do you continue to hound us?" Neville glowered. "The truce is a foolish act of desperation. And you killed my father." Maria was appalled. "I have killed no one, sir." Neville laughed a harsh, bitter laugh that echoed in the dead silence of the hall. "A Merryweather spilt my father's blood. It cries out for vengeance. Shall I let you continue to live in peace while it goes unanswered? Shall I allow you to carry on with my friend as you do? No, the Merryweathers must be punished."

Now Maria understood. "You lost your father," she said softly. "My father died, too." Neville lowered his gaze. "But he was not killed, I think." He said stiffly. Maria took a deep breath. "He was. By loan sharks. My mother died before him. So you see, you are not the only one to bear this burden. But we must be brave, and do what is right. Do you not see?" Neville snarled. "You are indeed a little witch." He said this not only because he despised her, but because he was beginning to see that she was right. No, it could not be! After all that he had done, all that he had sought for…

"Come on, Neville," Robin said finally, gripping the boy's arm. "This game's over." He led the culprit out of the Great Hall, leaving Maria in a sad, puzzled silence. Loveday wrapped her arms around Maria. "It's over, darling. It's over." Maria still frowned. "It wasn't about power," she said at last. "Yes, he wanted that, but it wasn't about ruling over Moonacre. It was his father. It was all because of his father."

Loveday held Maria tight. "I know, darling. Neville has suffered much. I think it has weighed on his mind so much that he could think of nothing else. He has not had a chance to build a new life for he has been stuck in the tragedy of his father's death. But it is all right now," Loveday reassured her.

"What will happen to him, Loveday?" Maria asked. Loveday stepped back, contemplating. "I'm not sure what Father will do. But I imagine he will be imprisoned for a little while, and when released, kept under high surveillance. My hope is that he will reform…and I think he will."

Neville was indeed imprisoned. That very evening, as Maria and Robin dined in the Great Hall, Coeur De Noir ordered a meal be sent to the inmate. Jackie carried the message back to the kitchen, saying, "I guess I'll go. But how I hate to miss serving when Robin's at the table!" Liz jumped at the chance. "Oh! Well, Jackie, I'd be happy to help. Would you like me to deliver the food to Ell—I mean, the prisoner?" Jackie cocked her head, surprised at this unexpected eagerness. "Uh, sure! Yes, absolutely! Go right away. I've got to get back to the table. I believe Robin wants me."

So off she pranced back into the Great Hall. Dora snorted. "She'll never give up pestering that lad, will she?" Liz chuckled. "I don't think so. But I don't think he'll mind her, either. In fact, I'm not sure he notices her at all. Look at how he gazes at the Moon Princess." She couldn't help sighing dreamily. If only someone would look at her like that…

"You'd better get a move on if you're to get supper to that boy," Dora said. "Here's a plate. Skedaddle." And she shooed the starry-eyed maid out of the kitchen. Liz walked cautiously down to the dungeon. She didn't know what to expect. But when she rounded the corner, she saw a hooded figure slumped in the corner of the cell. "I brought your supper," she said carefully. Neville jumped at her voice. "Oh, it's you," he said with a heavy sigh.

She slipped the tray under the cell wall. He slipped off his hood. She sat. He sat. "You're going to stay?" he asked, eyes gleaming with something that resembled hope. "I…if…if that's all right," she said meekly. "You don't disturb me, if that's what you mean." He replied, taking a bite of the bread. Liz sat up a little straighter. "You know why I'm in here," he said as he ate. She nodded silently. "But you still want to talk with me?" She nodded again. "Strange girl you are." He observed.

Liz swallowed her disappointment at his words. He noticed, and frowned. "That is…it's…it's _nice_ of you. To spend time with a lonely old jailbird such as myself, I mean." A hint of amusement sparkled in her eyes. "You've been in here for a few hours," she pointed out. "A man gets lonely." He argued. She didn't reply.

"So, _Liz_ , hm? Why haven't I seen you before? You don't usually serve." Liz indulged herself in a little smile, pleased that he had taken an interest in her. "I prefer to work in the kitchen. I'm not good at serving, and they need help in the kitchen." Neville laid down his fork. "Perhaps you would like to consider another role," he suggested, looking up with his remarkable green eyes. "What kind of role?" Liz asked, looking at him curiously. "Well, would you be opposed to coming down and serving the poor old prisoners?" Liz frowned. "But you're the only prisoner."

Neville raised a dark eyebrow. "So?" She beamed at him, and he felt his entire being grow warm in that ray of sunshine. "So I might consider it." She replied, inwardly leaping with joy. He flashed a grin. "I guess I'll be seeing you, then." She stood and took the tray that he had cleaned. "I guess you will." And with that she turned and walked away, trying to maintain a sensible pace and not burst into a jubilant run. Neville watched her go, a strange feeling besetting his being. Perhaps he could build a life, after all.

Maria and Robin had finished their meal, and they strolled up to the edge of the De Noir village where they stood atop a tall rocky wall that overlooked the vast green forest. The sun was beginning to set in a blaze of brilliant hues, and the warm breeze caressed their faces and whispered through their hair. Birds were returning to their nests, the woodland animals were coming home to their families, and a tranquil sense of peace and promise rested upon Moonacre Valley. All was well, and all were happy, two in particular.

"Thank you, Robin," Maria spoke after a moment of stillness. "For what?" he inquired, looking down on her with contented eyes. "For everything; for caring for me when I was so disabled, for saving me from those horrid, horrid things, for fighting for me…and…and for loving me." She finished in a quiet voice. Robin took her small hand in his. "Princess, I do all those things _because_ I love you. And nothing's ever going to change that." She leaned up against him, eyes fixed on the glorious horizon.

"I wonder what the future will bring," she said, feeling the warmth of her love beside her. "Unlike most things, I can't say that I know," Robin said, "But I do know that we'll be together, and together, we can handle anything. This is the start of something new, Princess. I'm going to build a life here. And I want you in it." Maria looked up at Robin. "Bird Boy, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." Robin grinned. "I'm glad you like it. Will you accept my offer?"

Maria smiled up at his endearing face, eyes twinkling. "What do you think?" And she kissed him. His neck feathers tickled her, and his soft curls brushed against her forehead. He breathed in her reassuring vanilla scent. This was Maria, _his_ Maria. She stepped back, blushing rosily. A roguish grin scrawled across his broad face. "I think," he said slowly, taking her hands, "That you are prettier than an angel and that you have the eyes of a goddess."

Maria raised a dubious eyebrow. "And _I_ think you're just saying that to get another kiss." Robin's bird-like gaze rested merrily on Maria. "And what if I am?" he said. She grinned. " _I'll_ tell you what," And their lips met again, quiet and perfect. She slid her arms around his neck. He brought her close to him, and their very souls were complete. Nothing could penetrate the bond they shared. Nothing could deny them their happiness. This was the foundation for many more years of ecstasy, a foundation that would hold the delightful life that Robin De Noir and Maria Merryweather were building _together_.

A/N: Beloved Moonacre fans,

Greetings! I sincerely hope you have enjoyed my little sequel to _A Breach of Etiquette_. I apologize that it's actually not so little; once I start writing, I never know where I'll end up. I suspect you know the feeling. At any rate, _please_ review! And if you have any other ideas for a Moonacre fanfiction, be sure to add that in a review. I heartily welcome any brainstorms you may have. Thank you so very much for taking the time to read my story; you haven't the foggiest notion of how happy it makes me! At any rate, I wish you a blessed day and happy reading!

Your devoted,

Ponygirl7 :)


End file.
